Wolfgang Madadeus
Wolfgang Madadeus is an Austrian-American film-director. He is known for his visual style and hidden messages in his films. 'BIOGRAPHY: ' Wolfgang Madadeus originally wanted to write books and stories, before he finally decided to become a film-director. In 1991, Wolfgang Madadeus began his directorial career in Austria directing the German comedy Der Witz which focused on a group of former friends who meet each other again and rediscover their passion for drinking and lovemaking. Although at the time of its release, the film did very good in Germany it wasn't that much of a success in the US or Canada. However, it is currently seen as a classic comedy. In 1994, Wolfgang Madadeus directed the film Festen Meer which focused on a couple who get a daughter who has her legs grown together as part of a handicap. The film was shot in Peru using German actors and actresses with a Peru background and also could speak the language. The film was based on a true story and has become a big succes and is currently seen as a classic film. Wolfgang shot the film in documentary style. In 1998, Wolfgang Madadeus directed the film GroBe Freunden which was a dramafilm. Madadeus used the theme 'tragedies' but never showed what actually happened or what was the tragedy. However, he used dialog to realize a powerful build-up to the film. In 2000, he made his directorial debut in Hollywood: Harlem. The film was filmed in Turkey using British actors. The film was a box office hit, but on dvd and blu-ray has become an arthouse classic. In 2002, he directed the highly controversial film: Figaro. The film received controversy due to its portrayal of betrayal, revenge, lonelyness, violence and madness. Therefore, it was given an NC-17 rating by the MPAA. In later 2002, it was re-released and given an R-rating. The film received mixed reactions by the audience. Random film-watchers hated the film while cinephiles praised the beautiful style. In 2005, Madadeus directed the realism-fantasy/dramafilm The Woman Balloon. The film was highly praised by critics saying it was a piece of cinematic art. However, Madadeus responded that the does not say this film as an actual film. He sees it more as a series of specific explicit colorful images with a storyline in it. The film was a box office hit. In 2007, he directed the comedy/dramafilm The Group Watchers. The film has become very appreciated by cinephiles, while the film was a box office hit. The film received mixed reactions from critics. In 2011, he directed Santa Maria: The Last Week Of Fear which has been controversed due to it's portrayal of humilitation and torture against teenagers. The film received mixed reactions, although a lot of critics called it a perverse movie. Although the film was awarded an Oscar for "Best Portrayal" it has been called a disgusting film by the average audience. Madadeus is currently working on the film The People, which is set to be taking place in Austria. Der Witz (1991) Festen Meer (1994) GroBe Freunde (1998) Harlem (2000) Figaro (2002) The Woman Balloon (2005) The Group Watchers (2007) Santa Maria: The Last Week Of Fear (2011) The People (2013) (not released yet)